My Forever Wolf
by katie.davids11
Summary: Claire's parents were attacked and changed by vampires what will happen? What happens when Quil finds Claire in the woods, and imprints on her? Will family and love save them from the dangers ahead? (Read and Review)


**HI! Well here's another of what I hope 2 be an amazing story. I'm aware that I misspell things often (Sorry) Just tell me if it gets 2 bad :) **

**REVIEW**

**Chapter 1**

**Lost & Found**

**Quil's POV**

The leaves crunched under my huge paws as I raced through the woods. I was patrolling with Embry and Jared. So far nothing out of placed. The wind shifts and a new scent fills my nose. I start to race in the direction like there is an invisable force pulling me. Honey and sugar that smelled divine.

_What are you doing?- Jared_

_What the heck is that smell?-Embry_

_If I knew what is was I would answer you- Me_

They started running along with me. In a clearing was a little girl. She is laying down in the grass. The scent of leech is there, but faint. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

This little girl is Claire, Emily's neice. The others heard my thoughts and ran off to get Sam. I watched her sleeping form curiously. She started to stir, and opened her eyes slowly. I looked into them, and everything dissapeared. All the steel calbles that held me to everything snapped.

When she saw me she showed a little fear before jumping up quickly. "PUPPY!" she screamed happily. I barked happily. She ran towards me. "Your a big puppy," she tells me.

She's about 5 years old. I nuzzled her cheek softly. Then her eyes got even bigger. "Can you give me a ride puppy?" she asks me sweetly. Not being able to denie her anything, I layed down, and she scrambled on my back. I walked around the feild, and Claire squealed happily.

I would happily do anything she said to make her happy. Then everyone else came back. I walked towards Sam despritly trying to hide my thoughts. Luckly he wasn't paying attention.

Claire clapped her hands excitedly. "More puppies!" she screamed even louded. We all winced alittle at her shreaking.

_I think she had way to much sugar- Jared _

_Who's scent is on her?-Sam_

_I think her mom was tuned- Me_

_Emily will be crushed- Sam_

_Where's her dad?- Embry_

_I have no idea- Me_

We whined softly at the thought of Claries parents being dead. I hoped Claire wouldn't be to upset.

_Uhhh Sam I have to tell you something important- Me_

_What is it?- Sam_

_I think I imprinted on her...- Me_

_YOU WHAT?- Everyone_

_I don't like love her in that way! I just feel a need to make her happy and protect her- Me_

_I'll let Emily deal with you- Sam_

They took off to Emily's house while I walked. Emily is going to skin me alive. I winced at the image of Emily's fury. This is going to be a long night. When we finally got there I layed down, and let off a bouncing Claire who excitedly ran inside. "AUNT EMILY!" She screamed once again.

Man for something so small she has a ton of energy. I ran back into the woods phasing, and pulling on my cut-offs, and walked in seeing Claire chowing down on cookies.

"Are you sure thats a good idea? She was already hipher." I tell Emily. Emily just shrugs and smiles. "So, Sam told me you have something to tell me," she asks.

I look around nervously. "I.. Well. I sorta... Uhh Imprinted," I tell her. She excitedly hugs me. "Thats great Quil who is it?" she asks. "Well, you see its... Umm Clarie, but i don't love her that way!" I hurry and explain.

Her face becomes a blank slate. There isnt a hint of emotion on her face. This made me worry. She spoke so quietly that I almost couldn't hear her. Her voice revealed nothing.

"Let me see, You imprinted on my 5 year old neice?" she asks. I nod quickly. In a flash that I could barly register her plastic spoon collided with my face. It broke in half and I looked at her shocked.

Claire who I forgot was in the room started to bawl out her eyes. "You hurt the puppy boy!" she wailed. How she knew I was a wolf I had no idea. Emily regarded my coldly.

"Leave Quil," she said. "I need some time to process everything," she tells me sadly. I nod and make my way out the back door. I phase, and run into the dark.

**So what did you think? Good or no? I don't want to start something nobody likes :-/ **

**REVIEW PLZ.**

**For each review the chapters will be put up faster.**


End file.
